


老子的征途没有星辰只有大海

by BilBoQ



Series: 福华长篇集 [9]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 05:57:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18959263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilBoQ/pseuds/BilBoQ





	1. 老婆的价格是橙子一桶

约翰不喜欢大海，就像不喜欢腥咸水草卷着海浪和沙子滚上岸后像具腐尸瘫在他脚边一样，他用军靴把那团海草踢进海浪里，并不介意白色的鞋尖浸染了海水。  
反正他已经在码头待命，准备出海了。传言有出海商船目睹了思维宫殿号在大西洋上行驶，看样子是出发去印度，或者刚刚从地中海离岸，总之要讨伐臭名昭著的大海盗夏洛克·福尔摩斯，只有现在出发了，作为随船军医，约翰这次以女王的名义申请的五桶橘子，最后只给了三桶，还有一袋柠檬干，这日子真是没法过了。  
马克船长看到约翰一个人在海岸上生着闷气，告诉他不怀着快乐的心情出海的话，会被命运之神教训的。  
一周后也是个明媚的早晨，马克船长被夏洛克俘虏的时候怎么也没想通为啥这次自己出门挺高兴的却被一个海盗给抓了。  
约翰倒是非常明白事情的真相的，夏洛克带他们绕进了一处海岛的暗礁区，副手对船长发出了警告，但吃水更深的思维宫殿号却在自己面前平稳行驶着，而且越来越近，这一胜利诱人到马克船长下令全速前进。最后思维宫殿号通过之前在船尾偷偷抛下的锚来了个急转弯，约翰为那艘看起来要翻掉大船捏了把冷汗的时候，思维宫殿号侧弦一片密密麻麻的炮筒就对准了他们脚下的皇家海军战舰。  
在副手喊弃船之前，几颗炮弹就让甲板上的士兵纷纷跳船游向小岛，马克仗义地坚持着人在船在，约翰还是惜命的，可他现在觉得橘子比生命更贵重——所以最后海盗登船，用弯刀架在了船长脖子上的时候，约翰正在船舱里滚一个装满橘子的木桶。他注意到船舱有个地方刚刚被炮弹炸开了，只要从那个破洞带着橘子跳进海里，躲在随便一处礁石背后，大概就能躲过一劫了。  
这个计划在木桶在暗礁上撞碎后扑空了。夏洛克见到约翰的第一眼，约翰正穿着白色的单衣和深蓝的长裤泡在海水和橙子里，在晨间的阳光里熠熠生辉，他抬起脸看站在甲板上的夏洛克，用眼神表达自己完蛋又绝望的心情。

最后，当然是夏洛克带走了所有的橙子，留给海岛上的皇家海军们足够三日的清水和面包，第四日就有商船的队伍经过了，夏洛克笑着告诉他们，等不了的朋友可以在他的甲板上报个到。  
海盗们都喜欢这么说。意思就是可以来颗子弹给个痛快，船员们自然都连连摇头，一口一个船长叫得十分熟练。而马克船长看到夏洛克把自己的宝贝战舰洗劫一空后痛哭流涕，碍于弯刀和银枪太过耀眼不好意思发话，这时约翰作为船医却向前了一步，提出希望和夏洛克平分那些橘子。  
约翰湿透的衬衣和裤子全都贴在身上，而且白色的上衣湿透后变得透明，夏洛克能一眼看到那些没被太阳晒过的透白肌肤，粉色的乳尖，还有左肩那个枪眼。  
“好，橘子留下”福尔摩斯船长挥手示意手下把那桶珍贵的水果搬来，“你跟我走。”  
“那我不要了。”约翰的语气和表情与之前要橘子的时候一样坚定。  
“海盗不是这么做生意的。”  
最后马克船长就这样失去了船医，得到了一箱（本来就属于他们的）酸甜可口的橙色水果。  
两个船长可能都觉得不亏，毕竟岛上没啥打牙祭的好东西，海上又太容易无聊了。

约翰上了海盗船后成为了船长舱的客人，换了身干衣服后，约翰带着手铐和脚镣，坐在一张沙发椅里，怀里抱着女王肖像装饰的抱枕。福尔摩斯船长很快就把约翰忘记了，他沉浸在房间中地图和罗盘构成的巢穴中，约翰试着叫了他几声，没什么回应后，约翰索性睡了。  
约翰是被饿醒的，醒了之后他就很自觉地站起来去找房间里的吃的，发现这个船长居然有茶叶和培根，茫茫大海上这也太奢侈了，约翰满心欢喜地寻找热水，不小心踩到了在地图堆里睡着的夏洛克。  
夏洛克惊醒后看到约翰正把茶叶盒子往袖子里藏，海盗船长也没有生气，而是用脚绊了下约翰的脚镣，让这个船医摔进自己怀里。  
“别这么着急投怀送抱啊。”海盗掐着约翰的下巴，轻轻用嘴唇贴了一下对方的。  
约翰真的没有意识到那是一个吻，他的茶叶滚出了袖筒，在纯真无邪的约翰眼里，刚刚两个男人嘴对嘴的行为应该称作……呃。  
诶诶？  
“我不喜欢男人！！！”  
约翰用带着手铐的双手将自己从夏洛克身上撑起来，他反应过来要发生什么了，现在该逃跑了。  
夏洛克却是满脸的不屑，两只手紧紧抓住约翰的两瓣屁股：“我喜欢就行了。”

约翰的脸现在被摁在非洲大陆上，如果他伸出舌头，大概就能舔到好望角。  
那是福尔摩斯船长最喜欢的地方之一，绕过好望角对海盗来说没有任何必要，却是每个航海家梦想征服的地方。很显然，现在航海家夏洛克认真征服的只有一个英国皇家海军军医而已，夏洛克仅仅用一支匕首就把约翰的手铐锁链固定在了地板上，让他的双拳毫无用武之地，接着夏洛克压紧了约翰的一条腿，打开了脚上的镣铐，脱光了约翰下身所有衣服。  
“你有没有被男人玩过？听说你们皇家海军都有这个传统，选一个船上最可爱的小士兵……”  
“你记错了，你们海盗才玩男人。”  
“那这么说你还是处？”  
约翰想要发出一声冷笑反驳夏洛克，告诉他自己每到一个码头都必定光顾当地妓院，却被突然探进后穴的手指按摩到失去声音。  
“好，果然是处，皇家海军果然都是瞎的，”夏洛克笑着伸手去翻找身侧矮几上的瓶瓶罐罐，“和这样可爱的家伙在大西洋上共处几个月，却视而不见。”  
接着约翰觉得后面被推进来一种又稠又滑的东西，随着他的体温融化掉，随着夏洛克不停进出的手指渗进身体深处，很快出现了一股潮热，让约翰的下身感觉到了痛苦，他开始剧烈挣扎，却让夏洛克低下头亲吻他的后颈，告诉他很快就会舒服了。  
“这到底是什么……”  
“我的船医只知道橘子是个好东西，却从来没听过麝香油呢。”  
约翰听到那个词后，只能顺从地闭上眼睛，在陷入黑暗之前，只能看到非洲大陆向西那片淡蓝色的大海。  
夏洛克安抚着约翰暴露无疑的后颈，稍微松了下裤带，就掏出了硬挺的性器往约翰温热的身体里送，约翰闭着眼睛却还知道摆动，夏洛克继续抚摸约翰异于所有水手的细嫩皮肤，这具精致的身体绝不属于喜爱大海的人，所以说，无趣的大陆其实上也会出现宝物吧。  
等夏洛克完全进入了忘却痛苦的约翰之后，他要约翰在自己身下动一动，约翰等了一会儿才消化好了夏洛克的命令，他咬着嘴唇，下压着身体让夏洛克退出了一点，接着开始晃动腰部。  
“果然全进去的话会太深了吗？”  
对夏洛克来说，这并非是一个问句，他抓紧了约翰的髋部，就算有丰满的屁股，约翰的髂骨在他的手心里还是棱角分明。夏洛克喜欢人体这部分骨骼的触感，更喜欢在自己全部插入后强迫约翰晃动身体时约翰哭泣的表情。  
但约翰已经硬了，这场不公平的战斗他注定输得倾家荡产。

趁约翰哭得正难过，夏洛克解开了他的手铐，把约翰的身体翻过来，接着抱他起来，将他压进扶手椅里继续。约翰柔软的身体几乎要叠起来，同时夏洛克用要把约翰操进扶手椅里的力道撞击。约翰听见皮肉响亮的撞击声还有滋滋的水声，这个他很熟悉了，是交媾，但他不熟悉自己放荡的呻吟声，不熟悉自己鼻音发出的哭腔和细小的叹气，那些抽噎和尖叫。  
更不熟悉自己分明已经脱开了牵制，却伸手把夏洛克拉得更近。  
夏洛克的汗水打在约翰的肚皮和胸口，约翰眼前只有夏洛克粗重的肉刃不停在他腿间进出的光景。  
或许是于心不忍，夏洛克亲吻了约翰的头顶：“你觉得如何了？”  
“还，还好。”  
“我还要好好操一会儿呢。”  
约翰一开始没有听懂这句话，他侧着头用肩膀抹了下侧脸的泪水，接着抬头望进夏洛克的眼睛：“好，你……好好操一会儿就好。”  
夏洛克却因为这句话差点射出来，他想要是没有用那药油就好了。现在约翰的脸红透了，就像喝足了朗姆酒，夏洛克在他滚烫的嘴唇上落下很多的亲吻，约翰不回应也不拒绝，好像呼吸间都有朗姆的香气。  
真是捡到了了不起的宝物，要是别的海盗看到了，一定会这么说的。


	2. 挂了彩的男人才是真男人

“你知不知道你这么做会有什么后果。”  
全身上下只披了一件海盗外套的海军俘虏约翰·华生脸色铁青，他大概昏过去了几个小时，醒来的时候睡在船长舱的大床上。麝香油的药效已经退了，于是手铐又回到了他的手腕上，吃饭全靠尊贵的海盗船长夏洛克·福尔摩斯亲手喂。  
面对海军的威胁，夏洛克不咸不淡地插科打诨：“能有什么后果？你是个男的，又不会给我生小福尔摩斯。”  
说完他又插起一块土豆，沾了沾酱后举到约翰嘴边，约翰却扭过了脸。  
“你再胡扯我就要绝食了。”  
夏洛克冷笑一声，放下盘子后不知从哪里摸出一颗橘子：“你吃不吃？”  
“……”约翰吞了下口水，“那我也要自己动手吃。”  
夏洛克想了想，点点头把约翰的手铐打开，把橘子放在他的手心里：“你吃吧。”  
“我还要衣服穿。”  
“我还想当国王呢。”  
被羞辱侵犯的约翰现在脸都红透了，他愤愤地用手剥开橙子，可怕的海盗船长还把脸凑近，一脸理所应当地说：“喂我。”  
约翰觉得他绝对在说：给我一拳。夏洛克看到约翰攥起空空如也的拳头，叹了口气，又不知从哪里摸出一把银枪，单手上膛后抵在约翰光滑的胸口，懒懒地重复了一遍命令：“我说，喂我。”  
五分钟后，约翰亲手剥的橘子被夏洛克吃了一小半，夏洛克便心满意足躺在约翰身边，揽着他的腰告诉他好好吃饭，吃完饭睡觉。  
“可我刚睡醒？”  
“你误会了，我的意思是等你吃完我就睡你。”  
这他妈天都没黑吧，上午一次下午一次，你们做海盗的是憋坏了吗？

于是约翰吃得异常缓慢，恨不得把一瓣橘子分成二十份吃，夏洛克也不催他，手上的枪倒是一直没有离手。  
沉默的对决突然被一阵敲门声打断，夏洛克翻身下床，走到门口问是怎么回事。  
外面的人是他的大副，忘了叫啥·雷斯垂德，他告诉船长他们在东南方向大约五十海里看到一艘商船，速度很快，应该是去买货的。  
夏洛克低头想了一会儿，回复道：“你再向南偏15度，应该能看到一艘海盗船，商船速度快是因为在逃命，他们没多少油水可捞，我们去抢海盗。”  
雷斯垂德在外面不知道又在说什么，夏洛克已经回到床边了，他一把抓起约翰身上披着的外套穿上，又捧起约翰的脸亲了亲，告诉他等自己回来的时候，约翰要是还没吃完就别他妈吃了。  
约翰冷笑着说你可别被同僚给砍了脑袋。  
夏洛克看到约翰态度如此冷淡，想这个倔脾气要是落在别的海盗手里早喂鱼了。别看约翰长这么可爱，他能活到现在完全是靠夏洛克船长善良而且真的很喜欢和他上床。  
“等我回来。”夏洛克说完掐了掐约翰的脸，约翰差点就能咬到他的手了。

约翰把橘子吃完的时候，两艘海盗船大概正在对轰，约翰把土豆和炸鱼还有煎鸡蛋都吃完的时候，思维宫殿号进入了吊打敌方的状态，约翰光着身子走到船长卧室那个小玻璃窗前，看到船尾停着两艘燃烧的海盗船，海里漂着十几位海盗——这他妈是吊着打了一个海盗舰队吗？  
所以这个思维宫殿号到底是什么来路啊。约翰做海军的时候只知道夏洛克很可怕，但实在没想到他完全是个海上霸主，碰到不是自己的船全都沉海才行。  
随着一声爆炸，约翰听到了甲板上的欢呼声，行吧，约翰把银叉握在手里，他等着海上霸主许诺的凯旋。  
海上霸主夏洛克回来的时候一身血，他的帅气海盗外套也破破烂烂的，约翰内心的军医本能让他快速用目光审查夏洛克的生命体征。  
“这都不是我的血。”夏洛克语气非常冰冷，“敌人我已经拿下，现在轮到你了。”  
约翰举起银叉：“你别过来。”  
夏洛克充耳不闻：“别跟个姑娘似的，约翰。”  
“那你至少洗洗吧！”  
“是啊，洗完还要抹点香氛，再做个发型，你醒醒吧，这可是在海盗船上，约翰。”  
约翰并不是害怕对方满身的血污，但这实在是太刺激了点——而且弄脏了床单怎么办！难道就在这上面睡吗！  
夏洛克握住了约翰拿着银叉的手，把约翰握得很疼。  
“混蛋……”约翰的手被迫松开了，银叉落到一边，夏洛克立马用腿扫在地板上。  
“下次吃饭没有叉子了，约翰，你要像条小狗那样直接从盘子里吃吗？”  
约翰瘪着嘴，过一会儿才恨恨挤出一句话来：“我要绝食。”  
夏洛克笑着亲吻约翰，约翰脑子里只有妈的好像有血蹭上来了。在夏洛克像上次一样拿了一瓶油膏过来的时候，约翰绷紧了身体，他夹着腿摇头：“操我可以，别用那个麝香油了。”  
见到约翰这幅担惊受怕的样子，夏洛克只觉得好笑，他挖出一点给约翰闻闻：“只是普通的润滑而已，我不想你流血。”  
这大概是一个海盗能给出最大限度的温柔和照顾了。

约翰这次意识清晰地被流氓头子海上霸主给操了，夏洛克喜欢从头到尾自己的完全主导，他这次从正面压住约翰，握着约翰的左侧腿窝把他的双腿打开到最大，约翰从来不知道男人的阴茎可以这么长，他莫名觉得自己要被顶到吐了。  
约翰在喘息中抬起左手，咬住了手指，夏洛克被这幅景象激到眼前发白，低下头去想咬约翰的嘴唇，却不忍破坏身下人现在的可爱模样，就将头压更低了一些，咬住约翰奶白的脖子。海军都是脑袋有坑的傻子，在海上每天还把领子系的很紧，所以才能有这么可口的脖子。  
夏洛克发狠地操着约翰，听约翰随着自己每次深插发出一声痛苦难耐的鼻音。  
“是不是不好受？”  
约翰想翻个白眼，但怕现在眼眶里蓄满的泪水落出来给人看到。  
“不好受的话，你求求我，我就快点结束？”  
约翰心里痛骂夏洛克你想得美，但眼泪已经随着夏洛克的动作被震出来。  
夏洛克心疼地把泪水一颗颗吻掉，但还是要约翰开口求自己才行。  
海盗都是心理需求非常变态的家伙，他们喜欢欺凌弱小直到他们崩溃，约翰绝不承认自己弱小，更不会任人欺凌，他保留着最后的尊严，咬着手指和夏洛克抗争。  
“那下次还是用麝香油吧，你还是用了可爱些。”  
看到海上霸主一身血还在坏笑，约翰预感到自己以后的噩梦都会是这样子了，他伸手抓住夏洛克的血衣，随着夏洛克的节奏调整着呼吸，然后小心翼翼地用气声请求，仿佛这样就只有夏洛克能听见，自己就听不到了：“我满足你，求你别用那个了，真的。”  
“再甜点儿。”  
约翰忍下一句粗口和很多呻吟：“老子不会。”  
“不会就去学，现在吻我，算你过关吧。”  
约翰心里一万个不情愿，但已经把头抬起来，那红肿的双唇微微张开了。  
又是亲吻。约翰觉得自己精神要崩溃了，虽然在精神崩溃之前，下半身先崩溃了，他不知道自己什么时候硬了，但小腹猛地一暖，他知道自己射了。  
夏洛克很满意地为约翰抚摸他的下身，约翰在酸软和疼痛中等着夏洛克在他身体里完事，但那些抚摸和亲吻实在难熬，好像他们是恋人。  
幸好夏洛克没要自己摸他。约翰想。  
“约翰，你也得伸手摸我。”  
我操。约翰想。  
最后夏洛克做冲刺的时候约翰的头差点都被顶得撞上了床板，夏洛克好心扶了一下，约翰吓得立马抱住了夏洛克的脖子，生怕被夏洛克这个傻子撞傻了。  
他的屁股已经被干麻了，顾不上屁股还能顾不上头吗。

等着一切结束后夏洛克带他去洗了个澡，船长室还有个很干净的浴室，这真的奢侈过头了，完全是女王出海时的待遇吧。约翰舀了冷水浇在夏洛克有不少刀疤的后背——是的他还要先给夏洛克洗澡，虽然约翰的屁股还在疼，腰也弯不下去呢。  
看到血污和汗被冲掉后没留下一点痕迹，约翰惊觉这个疯子居然在海上用淡水洗澡。  
“海水会刺激伤口，”夏洛克一旦发泄完了就又回复了不咸不淡的语气，“我可不舍得你用海水洗。”  
“哦。”那你舍得我低头哈腰给你洗澡。  
约翰只想给这个人一瓢。  
“你肩膀的枪伤是怎么回事？谁干的，要不要我帮你寻仇？”  
“关你屁事。”  
“你要总这么凶我就得想想办法让你听话了。”一直背对着约翰的夏洛克冷笑着回头。  
被夏洛克看了一眼的约翰清清嗓子：“三年前，海军训练枪支走火，我在伦敦休了一年假，认识了好几个姑娘，超快乐，感谢中弹。”  
“你连甜言蜜语都没学来一句，认识的伦敦姑娘都是你这样烈的吗？”  
约翰搓背的手突然加重力道，没有回话，夏洛克咬咬牙，继续说。  
“你的枪疤比较小，上面还有烧伤，有人面对着你把袖枪抵在你的肩膀射击，这怎么算是走火呢？而且到今天早上为止你还是个雏儿吧，我碰你前面你就抖得跟要死了一样。”  
约翰恨不得把夏洛克搓掉层皮，继续不说话。  
“所以事情的真相是：海军叛变，你被信赖的好友打伤心灰意冷——你是四年前那场海战的幸存者。”  
约翰把手里的海绵掷在地上攥紧拳头，瞪红了眼睛。夏洛克起身，转过来抱住约翰：“现在该我帮你洗了。”

约翰换上了一身新衣服，他那身海军军服被夏洛克收藏起来了——说是等夏洛克心情不好的时候再给约翰穿——这句话包含的多重意思让约翰不想了解。更何况，约翰隐约看到自己的军服和几件女人的细腰礼裙放到一起，夏洛克看了看礼裙又看了看约翰，一脸沉思比计算风速星星方向和海里还他妈认真，让约翰汗毛倒竖。  
“你把床单收拾收拾吧。”  
“这么多血我一天可洗不出来。”  
“扔掉。在大海上抢的东西还给大海就好了……虽然你也是我抢的，但以防你误会，我还是要告诉你，你到死都是我的人了。”  
夏洛克说这话的时候表情认真，约翰干巴巴地想起他背过的公约，他在想适不适用于海盗。  
“我们大英政府会交付赎金的。”  
“我们约翰是千金不换的。”  
笑了。约翰在心底泛起一股凄凉。他们肯拿一桶橘子来赎人就不错了。


	3. 快乐登陆日

约翰已经在思维宫殿号上度过大概有一周的时间了，如果不是被关在船长室每天分不太清白天黑夜的话，他就能数出来其实自己被俘虏一周零八天的时间了。  
他认识了夏洛克的大副，格雷格·雷斯垂德，还有其他船员——船员们很喜欢雷斯垂德，基本只听雷斯垂德的话，完全不把夏洛克船长放在眼里，经过约翰观察，全船大概只有雷斯垂德听夏洛克的话。  
约翰觉得自己有机会。比如策反所有船员推翻夏洛克的暴政，但很快他就发现这条行不通，因为夏洛克每天基本上只会折磨三样东西——地图、罗盘还有约翰·华生。  
这日子没办法过了，约翰现在最害怕的事就是夏洛克出去在甲板上转了一圈后，回到船长室大声抱怨着今天又是无聊的一天，然后海盗船长为了不无聊，选择把约翰操进床垫里。  
基本上就是如果今天海上没有船只遭殃，那么约翰的屁股就要遭殃。  
这日子是真的没法过了。  
但今天夏洛克看起来超快乐，他没有把门踢开进来，而是高高兴兴推开了门，告诉约翰他们到戈尔达岛了，说完还朝约翰挤了下眼睛。  
皇家海军一直以为这个海盗天堂岛是个传说，毕竟据说这个岛屿上海盗们进行着交易，和巫女购买寿命和好运，甚至会做一些血腥的祭祀来向海神祈愿。虔诚的天主教怎么会容忍这种异端，他们经过讨论后决定这一定是胡扯。  
约翰一想到自己可以登上戈尔达岛，既兴奋又紧张，让他想起第一次出海远行的时候，充满未知和刺激。

只是刺激来的有点早。  
“你是海军俘虏，我不能带你登上海盗岛，”夏洛克单手把玩着匕首，“除非你做个伪装。”  
“可以。”约翰满脸堆笑，想他又不傻，当然知道不能穿军服上岸。  
然后夏洛克面色凝重地点点头，从柜子里抽出一件黑色雪纱叠裙丢在床上，约翰眯起眼睛，他告诉自己不能发作，毕竟夏洛克还在衣柜里翻找，肯定不是这一件。  
然后他看到海盗船长翻出了一件束腰，接着是一件衬裙，最后是一件裙撑。  
“齐了。”夏洛克柜子里直起腰来，把滚出来的其他衣服一股脑再塞回去。  
“你他妈不想让我去可以直说。”  
“你穿了才能出去。”  
“你他妈怎么不穿？”  
“你看看这个腰和肩有多窄！”说完夏洛克还在彼此身上比了比，“瞧，你穿正合适！”  
“行，那我不去了。”  
夏洛克脸色一沉，他摇摇头：“海盗不是这么商量事情的。”

脆弱的束腰和裙撑在约翰的极力反抗和夏洛克的无耻强迫下先后牺牲。外面雷斯垂德已经在敲门催夏洛克快一点了，船长高声回答说他的约翰还没准备好，非要再在屋里赖一会儿再走。  
雷斯垂德又在门外骂人了：人家不愿意去的话你把他锁屋里不就完了，你去招惹人家干什么。  
夏洛克在雷斯垂德看不见的地方若有所思地点点头，听见门外的雷斯垂德对船员们宣布说不等了不等了让他俩好好玩吧。  
然后听了雷斯垂德的话，夏洛克不知道哪里来的兴致，抱着约翰开始亲吻抚摸，经过这一周零八天的相处，约翰的身体已经非常老实了，很快夏洛克如愿以偿，把衬裙给约翰套上，然后是那件黑色叠裙。  
约翰发现对方达成目的后没有更进一步的打算了，他被丢回床上，腿间的布料丢人地撑起来一个鼓包。  
然后夏洛克还眼神发亮，给他下了最后通牒：“你到底要不要和我一起上岸去？”  
约翰捂住了眼睛：“滚蛋。”

于是没有看到戈尔达岛的约翰看到了夏洛克的藏宝室。  
一张比船长室那张还要夸张大床，四帘垂幔镂金床柱，丝绸和埃及棉，可惜上面没有再藏着美人了，全是金币金杯金权杖，鸡蛋大的宝石和水晶疙瘩，约翰觉得自己有点睁不开眼睛，他现在终于明白为啥总有海盗和海军妄想着打捞沉船什么的。  
还有金质的手铐和脚镣可真他妈是太沉了。  
约翰面无表情等夏洛克给自己安排妥当了，才意识到自己要被锁在藏宝室了：“真的吗，这么看得起我？”  
“我早说过了，你是最值钱的那件。”  
“我在一艘海盗船上，现在在一个我不知道在哪里的海岛靠岸了，我不会逃避跑的。以女王的名义起誓，我真的不会的，你别把我铐上行吗夏洛克，非要铐的话也不要用金子做的好吗，老子手都要压断了。”  
“可这裙子我好不容易才给你穿上。”ap  
约翰想干脆一头撞死算了，但他真的抬不起手，他觉得自己鼻子发酸，他想回家，想离夏洛克·福尔摩斯越远越好。  
等海上霸主从他的藏宝室离开后，约翰才想起来这个超级值钱的房子没有吃的，连口他妈的水都没有。  
今天是约翰被俘后一周零八天，他如愿（被迫）进行了绝食抗议。

约翰觉得人在海上更容易陷入饥渴的恐慌之中。他绝望地在金币中翻找，但他也明白金杯中不会流出源源不断的清水，金质大鸡腿也没办法下肚，然后他看到了藏在床下。水晶瓶装着的鲜红色的酒。  
长了一副喝了就能永生的样子。  
但去他妈的，约翰用牙咬掉瓶封后吐掉。  
既然老子是这个房间里最值钱的，这瓶酒肯定只比酒吧里卖的便宜麦芽酒强一点点，其他的都是镀金的破烂。  
约翰想。

其实他想多了。

没良心挨千刀的夏洛克·福尔摩斯玩到晚上才回来，带了很多他觉得好的东西要送给约翰看看，而推开藏宝室门之后，他却闻到了一股铺天的酒气。  
约翰正仰躺在床上，看起来像是睡死了过去。夏洛克吓得手里的东西掉了一地，忙去试探约翰的呼吸，醉酒的约翰面色潮红呼吸粗重打着酒鼾，夏洛克松了口气，扶起约翰怀里翻倒在床上的水晶瓶。  
他又伸手试了下床铺被酒液洇湿的程度——倒不是心疼酒，更不是心疼床褥，他想知道约翰到底喝了多少。  
毕竟这酒不是一般的酒，而是瓶罂粟酒。夏洛克也不怎么喝，只是在船员有阵痛需要的时候才拿出来和朗姆酒按比例稀释。这算作一种危险的药物，一是它会上瘾，二是它真的会死人。虽然它让人上瘾的本事远远多过后者。  
夏洛克拿着瓶子思索了一会儿，觉得还是等约翰醒了再说，他把还剩小半瓶酒的水晶瓶收到一边，坐在约翰身边为他打开镣铐。  
沉重的束缚解开之后，约翰第一时间翻了个身，然后他就这么醒了。  
夏洛克看到约翰猛地从床上坐起来，然后开始看着夏洛克傻笑。  
说实在的有点让人心里发毛。  
“你喝了罂粟酒，”夏洛克试图和明显不在状态的约翰解释，“所以你现在应该有点疯……你喝了有多少？”  
约翰低下头想了一会儿，含含糊糊说了个答案，夏洛克把耳朵凑过去听的时候，约翰就往夏洛克耳朵里面吹气，给夏洛克吹得一哆嗦。  
“别闹啊，谈正经事呢！”  
叠裙后边的束带早就开了，裙子从约翰肩膀上滑下来，夏洛克僵硬地伸手给约翰把衣服拉了回去，认真地低头问他：“你到底喝了多少？”  
约翰也认真地抬头回答：他亲了夏洛克一口。


	4. 虽然和大海结婚了

经历了藏宝室事件之后，约翰的水和食物都要求夏洛克亲自试吃，否则就会闹绝食。夏洛克倒没什么不满，权当约翰闹别扭变着法子要自己和他一起用餐，还是怪可爱的。  
这让夏洛克都分不清是被下药的约翰更可爱还是闹别扭的约翰更可爱。  
只有约翰觉得夏洛克怎样都很欠打，他总想着有一天，会有一个英雄出来替天行道，最好是皇家海军里的英雄，这样约翰就有一百个理由跟他离开了。  
约翰的英雄在几天后如期而至——不是皇家海军就算了，连“他”都不是。  
艾琳·艾德勒，驾驶着海上让人闻风丧胆的施虐女王号，就算有傲人的胸脯，也没有男人敢不经思考碰她一根手指头，都说大海是男人的浪漫，那么艾德勒作为海上唯一一个女海盗船长，就是浪漫的大海。  
夏洛克一度声称自己和大海结婚，要为航海事业奋斗终生，于是以讹传讹，大家都说思维宫殿号的夏洛克·福尔摩斯船长单方面宣布和施虐女王号的艾琳·艾德勒船长结婚。所有的海盗——包括艾琳——对这个谣言和谈资很是满意，他们喜欢提起这个石膏色皮肤的天才船长，最血性的年纪和野心，不输所有海盗和海军的魄力，更重要的是，他永不失败，有人甚至谣传他的永生，将他尊为所有被上帝和正义抛弃的阴暗角落的神明。  
而接触过夏洛克·福尔摩斯的人都知道他就是个疯子，除了航海图之外谁都不关心，他喜欢大海，但更喜欢一望无垠的星空，如约出现的季风，能加速船只航行的洋流，甚至是随着季节变换色彩的霞云。他并不知道自己有什么必要当海盗，他只是讨厌被束缚，讨厌皇家科学院每半年回一次陆地的无理要求，讨厌身着滑稽的服装为那些目中无人打瞌睡的白痴们汇报自己的发现，讨厌他的哥哥站在会议大厅最后一排，用审度的目光告诉他，夏洛克，你这样做不和规定。  
去他妈的规定。海盗的规定就是没有规定。所以他能“问候”路过的任何船只，带走自己喜欢和所需的一切，甚至是约翰·华生这样的大活人。  
晚上抱着约翰的时候，夏洛克就不必回忆自己曾经在伦敦的过去，不必问自己到底什么是正确——约翰就是正确。  
与此同时被死死摁在男人怀里的约翰觉得世界颠倒，末日重临，救救迷失在大海上的羔羊吧，他只能在心里祈祷。然后痛骂皇家海军——尤其是马克船长——怎么还不来救人。

说回约翰替天行道的女英雄艾琳·艾德勒，她在海上带着自己的海盗舰队围堵思维宫殿号，让夏洛克交出他从艾琳这里偷走的珍贵罗盘和航海图。  
航海图可以拓印一份，但罗盘没有复制的功能，夏洛克拒绝了艾琳的要求，说罗盘是他最珍贵的宝物，天塌下来也不换。  
约翰坐在船长室里，夏洛克在甲板上的回复他听得一清二楚。他倒没有多生气，只是不小心打翻了墨水瓶，墨水瓶下面压着的是昨晚夏洛克通宵画的新航海图，现在大西洋和印度洋和非洲大陆全融成了黑夜，约翰没有一点抱歉，看着黑夜继续朝着欧洲大陆蔓延。  
之后艾琳向夏洛克提出了决斗，在所有海盗的起哄下，海盗必须答应决斗要求。由提出者指定决斗的时间地点，由另一人指定决斗内容。  
夏洛克选择的是蒙眼走桅杆，艾琳笑着答应，让夏洛克先请。  
在船长室的约翰没办法出去看，他不免焦躁起来，想夏洛克平时这么聪明，怎么不和艾琳比谁尿得远，非要走桅杆，还他妈蒙着眼，真是个弱智。  
五分钟后，甲板上传来了巨大的嘘声，船员一般都不敢嘘自己的船长，但思维宫殿号不是一般的船员——所以是夏洛克输了？  
约翰听到裁判员高声宣布艾琳·艾德勒船长弃权认输，罗盘现在是夏洛克·福尔摩斯的所有物了。  
什么啊。约翰松开了试图扒开船长室门的手。

夏洛克在桅杆上和众人回首致意，鞠躬谢谢艾琳肯让出罗盘。艾琳笑着说没关系，但在他从缆绳上滑下来之后，脚刚刚落地，艾琳就把他捆在了桅杆上，之后对着思维宫殿号的大副喊话：“拿罗盘换你们船长的命。”  
刚刚还喜笑颜开的雷斯垂德直接懵逼了。他看见自己的船长被捆得结结实实，只能如实回应说他们不知道罗盘在哪里。  
“你不知道罗盘在哪里，还能不知道船长室在哪里吗？把船长室里的东西都摆在甲板上！！”  
雷斯垂德一声令下，船员们就跑到船长室门口，约翰看到船员们对待自己的船和敌军别无二致，给船长室七七八八搬了个空，最后环视一圈房间，把约翰捆了之后也丢在甲板上。  
“就这么多了！！！”雷斯垂德指着地上乱七八糟的地图，动物标本，羽毛笔和各种材质的镇纸，说不出用途的摆件，几件女巫给的护身符，大小样式不一的罗盘，吃了一半的苹果，缺口的骨瓷茶具，银纸餐刀餐叉，水晶酒杯……还有一个男人。  
男人的腿很白，肌肉很匀称，面相很和善，脖子上有牙印——艾琳用望远镜都能看出来有几个是昨晚的，有几个是今早的。  
她冷笑着回头看夏洛克：“怪不得最近都不见你兴风作浪了，成家的男人知道安分守己了？”  
夏洛克面不改色心不跳：“我的合法妻子只有大海。”  
“海盗还管妻子合不合法吗？你倒是不傻，知道大海没办法给你暖床，”艾琳趴在夏洛克耳边用只有他们两人能听见的声音说，“罗盘还是老婆？”  
“罗盘。”夏洛克的眼神坚定语气平稳，“当然可以给你。”

约翰觉得今天躺在甲板上要被烤死了，他让雷斯垂德给自己披个遮阳用的亚麻布，雷斯垂德说正忙着救人呢你就别添乱了。  
艾琳突然在施虐女王号上哈哈大笑，她高声宣布从现在开始每分钟就给夏洛克一鞭子，直到思维宫殿号交出罗盘。  
啥意思？雷斯垂德反应了一会儿，接着他发动船员先找一个表，等大家从甲板上那堆破烂儿里翻出了一块能走的表时，时间已经过去三分钟了。  
约翰现在看夏洛克挨抽觉得贼爽，他和夏洛克一样被捆着，但在思维宫殿号上舒服多了。  
“不对啊，这才过去半分钟，你咋又动手啊！”  
“你的表走太慢了吧？”  
说完又是一鞭子。  
拿到表的雷斯垂德几近崩溃，因为大部分船员只能数到十，他们七手八脚地为自己的船长计数，约翰都有点看不下去了，所有船员此时都露出了凝重的表情。不知道是谁说出了海盗的心声：真羡慕啊。  
艾琳的鞭子是没什么杀伤力的短鞭，说白了就是妓馆里常见的小道具，但一般海盗只能讨得起妓女打人的钱。这项服务算是热门，现在对方可是施虐女王船长，被抽几鞭子梦寐以求。  
夏洛克显然不这么想，他有点生气了，现在约翰只穿着短裤躺在甲板上，晒黑了怎么办。  
“很好玩吗艾琳？你把我松绑我就给你拿罗盘。”  
“对你这种人千万不能放松警惕，”艾琳摇着手里的鞭子，“我还知道怎么变得更好玩。”  
说完艾琳又让自己的大副再次对思维宫殿号宣布：“艾德勒船长知道你们舍不得自己的船长，现在她要选一个人替福尔摩斯受罚！”  
船员们听了异常踊跃，纷纷涌向船头，把上衣解开，说愿意为福尔摩斯船长上刀山下火海，场面一度十分失控。  
约翰莫名觉得只有最不想参与的自己会中彩，果然一分钟后他和夏洛克背靠背绑在一起了。  
夏洛克冷冷地说：“你会后悔的。”  
“我已经后悔了。”约翰小声哀叹。  
“我没跟你说话。”  
艾琳用鞭子轻轻点着约翰的脸：“他在跟我说话——他很宝贝你呢。”  
“那我也不知道罗盘在哪里。”约翰干巴巴地回话，艾琳近看真的很美，他突然有点懂各位海盗船员奇特的兴趣了。  
“我突然不想要罗盘了，你陪我玩几天好吗？”  
海上塞壬。约翰突然大脑一热。这个女人绝对是海上塞壬。  
一分钟到了。约翰感觉自己脸上火辣辣的疼。

夏洛克·福尔摩斯顺利回到了思维宫殿号上，他直奔底舱，不知道从哪个犄角旮旯摸出了传说中永远正确的罗盘，向艾琳提出交换。  
艾琳停下了计时。约翰用脸蹭蹭自己的肩膀，还是很疼，这个女的怎么回事，不打夏洛克的脸就算了，为啥抽自己的时候下手这么狠。  
艾琳问夏洛克。难道罗盘不是你最珍贵的宝物吗，为什么要用罗盘换回他的俘虏呢。  
夏洛克看了看约翰，又看了看艾琳，说约翰的确是他的罗盘，只有他能用的那种。  
约翰要哭了。心想这海盗船长净他妈扯淡。  
“你伤了我的心，夏洛克。”艾琳作出难过的样子，摇着头，“现在单单罗盘可换不回你的宝物了。”  
艾琳附加了十箱黄金和丹麦国王的皇冠，还有一枚单膝跪地落在手背的亲吻。  
那天福尔摩斯输的一败涂地，他亲吻了艾琳的手背后，才从对方的船员手里接过约翰。他的不败传说就这样被艾琳打败，海风中传颂着对海上女王艾琳的赞美与对其手下败将的嘲笑，只有被鞭子抽脸的约翰知道，一败涂地的人是艾琳。  
或许艾琳才和夏洛克是天生一对，约翰回到船长室里，这么想着。  
夏洛克翻箱倒柜找来一些伤药，用无名指轻轻抹在约翰的鞭痕上，看到约翰不怎么反抗，也没有骂人，他百思不得其解：“你被晒晕头了？”  
“有点……”约翰说话的时候脸都会有些疼，“那个女海盗喜欢你。”  
“我知道，她都不打我的脸。”  
说完夏洛克和约翰一起笑了，约翰笑的时候脸很疼。  
“等你俩被抓那一天，我会把你俩一块绞死的。”  
夏洛克手上的动作停下了，他认真的看着约翰的眼睛：“如果我真的被抓了，死也要在你怀里。”  
约翰难得没对夏洛克的发言出言讥讽，他也认真地看着夏洛克的眼睛。  
“如果你把它作为行刑前的遗愿，我们皇家海军是会认真考虑的。”


	5. 露台不是干这个用的

约翰从不参加海盗们在甲板上举行的宴会，因为他的身份是尊贵的俘虏，他不屑于和船上的自由人一起玩。  
被囚禁在船长室的约翰只能在看着海盗们唱着歌跳着舞的，孤单一人的他坐在船长室的露台上朝甲板看，约翰从没被人发现过，毕竟露台的位置很高——思维宫殿号的舱室足有五层，而船长室独占最高的三层，露台就开在第五层。  
传说思维宫殿号的前身是西班牙王室的皇家巡游舰，但因为某些构造问题迟迟不能下水，夏洛克身为造船专家改造了三天后就让她顺利扬帆起航——但西班牙国王还没来得及高兴，他目送着巡游舰开远，夏洛克的人把西班牙士兵赶下了甲板，升起了海盗的旗帜。  
在约翰看来，这故事半真半假，毕竟西班牙的无敌舰队不是说说而已，偷一艘大船怎么全身而退？而且夏洛克也有意避开和西班牙商队的正面冲突。  
但今天抢的就是带货丰富而落队的一支西班牙商船，那位船长若不是这么贪心，也不会被商船队丢下，而负责教会别人做人的夏洛克船长也只是拿了一半的货物，他之前那笔买卖还没做完，思维宫殿号也不能太贪心了。  
所以今晚的任务就是一起集中处理一下丰富的西班牙火腿肉和葡萄酒，还有大量在海上受潮的西班牙坚果小饼干。  
约翰并不嫌弃受潮的饼干，用热茶泡一泡再吃，问题真的不大。  
约翰的茶和饼干放在身旁，等着夏洛克为他把葡萄酒和火腿带上来一些，夏洛克答应好了要给他分一点了，毕竟自己没办法去甲板上。  
饼干屑落在了裙摆上，约翰面无表情地扫掉。

约翰没办法去甲板上，并非是船长室的门层层落锁，也不是船员们会虐待俘虏，而是他现在穿着的衣服实在没办法见人——约翰已经学会去尽力无视这件事了。  
夏洛克明显是很习惯了，他抱着火腿和葡萄酒出现在约翰身旁的时候，他礼貌地将约翰的裙摆抚到一边，以保坐下的时候不会压到。  
“我去了有一会儿了，想我了吗？”夏洛克说着贴上了约翰的侧脸，把上面的饼干屑亲掉。  
“我想回伦敦吃土豆。”  
“土豆哪里都有，不一定非要回伦敦，”夏洛克旋了片火腿下来，用刀尖递给约翰，“可回到伦敦就吃不到这么正宗的西班牙火腿了。”  
约翰看着火腿，心说自己扎死在这刀上算了，刚狠了心想张口去接，夏洛克就得了空亲上了约翰的嘴，接着海盗船长反手握着刀，还扣上约翰圆圆的后脑勺。  
夏洛克的亲吻是正宗的西班牙葡萄酒味。  
在船上这近两个月时间，若约翰真学到了点东西，那就是永远不要在一艘船上反抗船长，就像在陆地上不能反抗的国王一样，这与对抗匪徒或恶龙不一样，毕竟你所代表的正义，在绝对的强权下只是异端罢了。  
约翰的顺从让夏洛克很快结束了亲吻，他离远了一些，借着来自甲板自下而上的光仔细端详着约翰视死如归的脸，叹了口气：“真是不可爱。”  
“是啊，你让男人穿裙子，可爱才有鬼了。”  
“哪里的话，你穿裙子还是很可爱的。”  
说着夏洛克的手开始整理约翰的裙摆，海上的夜风很冷，约翰里面多穿了条棉质的长裤，说夏洛克准备的长筒袜他宁愿用来上吊而不是用来穿。  
夏洛克到也没有生气，只是动手脱掉了约翰的长裤，连同里面的内衣一起。约翰在夜风里打着抖，当然是因为寒冷了，约翰冷眼看着船长把他的保暖长裤揉成一团抛向身后，并不言语，转身去喝热茶维持体温。  
“我们就在这里做吧，约翰？”  
甲板上欢快喧嚣的歌声和吆喝就在约翰的左耳，夏洛克低沉的请求灌进了他的右耳，他一个手抖把茶倒洒了一些，好在夏洛克从约翰身后及时扶正了茶壶。  
“告诉我你在开玩笑。”  
“不愿意？”  
“当然了。”约翰小心翼翼回头，他怕自己看到夏洛克那副认真的表情。  
对，就是现在夏洛克脸上的，就算十个太阳从四面八方的海面上升起也改变不了他的决定的那副表情，约翰见识过了，在他每一次说“海盗不会这么做”的时候都见识过了。  
“我愿意就行了。”  
“但外面很冷，而且露台很脏，我们回床上好吗？”  
约翰现在已经卑微到求海盗船长回床上操他了，他不知道下一步会是什么，光想想就觉得不寒而栗。  
“诶，差点就想答应你了，但月光下的你看起来和烛光下不太一样，”夏洛克说着抽掉约翰的腰带，失去束缚的裙子瞬间就从约翰的上身脱开，“原谅一个海盗的任性吧，我亲爱的约翰。”

喝了点酒的夏洛克摸起来很烫，约翰在寒冷中不自觉地向对方怀里贴，他腾出一只手捂住自己的嘴，另一只手紧紧环着夏洛克的脖子。  
现在夏洛克跪在约翰腿间，用膝盖撑开了约翰层层叠叠裙摆下的大腿，左手像跳舞那样轻轻揽着约翰光裸的腰背，右手却来到约翰的私密之处，现在约翰没办法收紧双腿去抵御入侵——比起阻止夏洛克的入侵，用手捂住自己的嘴不能发出一点奇怪的声音才是当务之急。  
毕竟被夏洛克在露台上侵犯已经是板上钉钉的事了。  
月光下约翰肩头的伤疤看起来就像一枚淡粉色的勋章，紧紧嵌在了约翰银白色的礼服上，现在只有约翰被逼红的耳朵和脸颊才能映衬出目之所及那些的细腻其实是男人的皮肤，勋章不过是狂妄之徒留下的伤痕。象征着约翰曾无比疼痛且激烈地活着——就像现在这样活着。  
显然约翰本人不像夏洛克如此欣赏这种活法。  
“混蛋……混蛋……”约翰颤抖的哭腔从指缝里挤出来一些，“你连润滑都不肯给我用吗？”  
“没事，你已经足够湿了。”夏洛克温热的吐息能直接刺激到约翰浑身瘫软，更何况是这样下流的语句，约翰咬着嘴唇，仍不小心泄出了一声呻吟。  
诅咒海盗那可怕的听力。  
甲板上那些跑调的水手歌谣登时全熄了声，海盗们不约而同地用眼睛四处张望起来，只有耳朵不太好使的几个海盗仍在哈哈大笑着，很快被同伴摁住，比了一个噤声的手势。  
“有敌人来吗？”那几位因为发射炮弹的后遗症而耳聋的海盗低声询问着。  
“不是，”为首的那个低声说，“我听到有女人喊救命。”  
“我觉得是男人。”  
“总之就是喊救命。”  
“我觉得就是喊了一声，不是我们的人。”  
海盗们在甲板上低声议论着，本来喝醉了的大副被突然的安静惊醒，他在甲板上转了一圈，突然想到什么，于是他抬起头，果然看到五层露台上若隐若现的衣摆，看起来是礼裙的一角。接着衣摆被一只手收回了，醉酒的雷斯垂德定睛一看，船长那张脸出现在露台扶手的栏杆之间，月光下他笑得很诡异，接着举起一只手，做了个抹脖子的手势警告他闭嘴。  
我操，船长带着他老婆玩这么野的吗。雷斯垂德猛地酒醒了，不巧的是有些人也注意到雷斯垂德在向上看了：“有人在上面吗，大副？”  
“我在找北极星呢，”大副慌忙打着圆场，“这他妈哪边是北啊。”  
大家都哄笑着大副喝多了，又开始继续庆祝，忘记了之前为何停下。

这会儿功夫约翰就吓出了一身冷汗，他觉得自己冷得更厉害了，好在夏洛克也停下动作。等歌声和哄笑声再次响起，约翰的委屈翻涌而出，他用力推开了夏洛克，挣扎着要从露台上爬起来。夏洛克哪里会允许约翰做到一半逃走，他把约翰再次抱住，索性不做扩张了，直接解开腰带，把阴茎贴上约翰湿热的腿间。硬挺的阴茎在约翰的裙摆下重重的地摩擦他敏感的会阴，不停地寻找着入口。  
约翰现在必须用双手捂住嘴巴才行，他害怕歌声又因为自己的呻吟突然停下，害怕发现真相的海盗嘲笑他这个失身于海盗船长的海军随船军医。  
所以说皇家海军到底还来不来救他啊。  
约翰绝望地想着，而夏洛克已经专心在他的身体里挺进了，现在约翰的身体很适应和男人做爱了，完全不用一开始那么费力地扩张，夏洛克就能一口气顶到最深处，连阴茎根部都能贴上约翰的屁股，再也无法挺进一寸。  
约翰躺在露台的地板上，背死死绷直，他只能保持挺着小腹的姿势，因为夏洛克进入得太深，约翰稍稍躺平就能感觉到被戳到想吐了。而最主要的是委屈还不能说话，要是平时他就能大声骂夏洛克的不是了，现在却只能在咸咸的海风和温柔的月光里憋着。  
“我知道你不好受，你可以说出来的。”  
夏洛克不怀好意地低声赦免了约翰给自己设下的禁言，但约翰铁了心要继续这项判决，这关乎尊严问题，皇家海军的俘虏不能被海盗发现穿裙子，更不能被海盗发现是穿着裙子给海盗头子操。  
夏洛克好心地没要求约翰给自己一个亲吻，他掐着约翰的腰身开始抽送，每次退出来的动作很慢很轻，像是给后面重重的顶弄蓄力。约翰随着夏洛克挺入的节奏发出一次又一次“嗯”的鼻音。如果夏洛克刻意减慢了速度，约翰就会发出“嗯啊”的小小呻吟。  
这些夏洛克都轻车熟路，他只是不知道如果约翰忍耐到最后，会迎来怎样的高潮，毕竟他从来都舍不得逼迫约翰到最后一步。  
现在算不上是自己逼迫的，海上霸主自顾自地想，如果不是约翰自己坚持什么可笑的皇家海军的自尊，他随时都可以放声大喊。海盗听到了怎么想都是他们的事——而且说的跟他们不知道海上霸主找了个小海军做老婆一样。  
约翰的渐渐开始攀上夏洛克的腰，于是夏洛克贴心地把裙摆拉上来盖住约翰的腿，好不让光着腿的约翰那么冷。等裙摆再次被抹平，看到裙摆上那个显眼的凸起，夏洛克坏心地隔着裙子层层叠叠的布料揉搓约翰的阴茎。面对突如其来的刺激，约翰毫无防备地惊呼，接着又是一串嗯嗯的呻吟。

想都不用想，歌声又停下了，并且没有再次开唱的意思。  
“这回我都听见了。”只长着一只耳朵的老船员点着头。  
雷斯垂德赶紧打起呼噜装死，他不想当那个强行为船长打掩护的人了。  
而有些人明显猜到了什么，毕竟他们有好长一会儿没见过船长了，于是也学着雷斯垂德的样子倒在甲板上喝酒装疯。  
只是有些孜孜不倦的年轻人发誓一定要找到正在船上受难的姑娘，连酒也不喝就提着弯刀在甲板和船舱上心急火燎地绕圈子了。

最后约翰自己把裙子的袖摆脱下来塞进嘴巴，他的脸已经被咸咸的水浸湿了，夏洛克笑着问是不是海水漫上了露台，约翰索性闭上眼不再回看海上霸主，只有下半身依旧热情地回应着他。  
塞住嘴巴的方法很管用，任凭夏洛克怎么抚摸和进攻，约翰依旧安静地接受所有。  
到了半夜，月亮也落下去，甲板上的人也散得三三两两之后，夏洛克在黑暗中取出了已经被约翰的津液浸湿的那团布料，亲吻了约翰发麻的唇舌。  
被欺负到最后的约翰在高潮时长抽一口气后呻吟着吐出去，紧接着就呜呜地哭起来，和夏洛克一起射在自己的裙摆下。  
那委屈的哭声仅有几位喝到最后的酒鬼听见，第二天睡醒各执一词，有人甚至声称看到浑身透白的幽灵出现在船长的露台上，捂着脸低泣。  
思维宫殿从此多了个受难幽灵的传说，是狠心的船长亲手害死的女人在船上徘徊不去的怨念——虽然船长每天看上去都很高兴。  
其他船员觉得有点人心惶惶的，只有大副雷斯垂德只是生气。


	6. 再访天堂岛

今天夏洛克看起来超快乐，是船又到了戈尔达岛的那种快乐。  
诶他妈的。约翰坐在船长室的豪华沙发椅里翻了一页书：“我不去。”  
“今天我带你去。”  
“谢谢，不去。”  
“你想穿什么出门都行。”  
约翰挑了挑眉毛：“军装？”  
“虽然这样的话你会给我和船员们找很多的麻烦——我不介意。”  
“你在卖什么关子呢？”  
约翰把书合好放在膝盖上，他终于开始认真警惕地审视今天超快乐的夏洛克与之前那次的超快乐有什么不同了。  
只要夏洛克·福尔摩斯船长显得如此好说话，那就绝对一点好事都没有，上次被骗的惨痛经历,就是约翰听信了夏洛克说今晚不会操他的话，最后被迫给夏洛克口了好几次，到第二天早上他的嘴还是麻的。  
“我们还给你准备了登岛仪式呢。”  
听到登岛仪式，现在约翰怀疑的心情居然还动摇了一些。他妈的不就是登岛而已嘛。夏洛克了然地把埋在衣柜深处的那些为数不的男装翻出来供约翰选择。穿在约翰身上，都没有裙装那么合身——这他妈到底是为啥，约翰想不通，他身材也算是标准了，至少伦敦的裁缝不会对他评头论足——裤子有些长了，卷一卷裤腿就好，衬衫这种东西本来也该宽松点，海盗标配的长外套就不想了，天气还算热，一件衬衫足矣。  
看到夏洛克笑的时候，约翰怀疑对方是故意挑了不合身的给他。但这并不妨碍约翰喜欢这身衣服，现在穿了身男装都能让他有点高兴，一想到能登上海盗天堂岛，倒也没有之前那次期待了，他已经在夏洛克的船上见识过很多很神奇的巫术和占卜了。  
现在他只想知道是不是真的有人鱼在天堂岛，海怪也行。

登岛仪式还算不上是非常复杂，在船员的簇拥下，他们刚下了船就到了码头旁的一处空地，周围已经升起了篝火，巫师和女巫们站在一起。而约翰和夏洛克需要各自在手掌划开一个口子，接着两手紧紧相握，巫女们低声念咒的时候约翰心里犯了嘀咕，他凑在夏洛克耳边问这是在干嘛。  
夏洛克皱皱眉头回答说其实他也是第一次举行这个仪式。  
“可你不是第一次登岛啊？”  
“但我的确是第一次结婚啊。”  
约翰看看身边的夏洛克，看看他们十指相扣的手，看看面前念念有词的巫师，看看他们周围一脸严肃的海盗们和巫女们——现在仪式大概举行到了约翰拔腿就跑的部分了。  
或许是感受到约翰的紧张，夏洛克靠近了一些。  
“现在他是你的合法妻子了，在女王或国王们的恩泽不会照拂的无主之海上，你有权砍掉任何试图沾染你妻子的手。”  
夏洛克庄重地和巫师点头说他明白了，显然约翰还不明白：“可我是个男的啊？”  
“昨天我刚给一个海盗和他鹦鹉举行了婚礼，你看我抱怨了吗？”巫师面无表情地回复了约翰的质问后，突然拔高了声音通知全场，“现在新郎可以亲吻新娘了！”  
“这不该有个宣誓说愿意的步骤吗？我还没说愿意啊。”  
这回巫师已经懒得理他了，他示意夏洛克快点完事，他还要给下一对新人腾场地呢。  
约翰惊恐地看着夏洛克的脸凑上来。夏洛克先是轻车熟路地在约翰的嘴唇上轻轻贴了一下，便解释道：“和海盗结婚不用。”  
紧跟着是一个众目睽睽之下的湿吻，震耳欲聋的欢呼和口哨声在之后的五秒内爆发，船员们尽力捧场，直到夏洛克不得不喘口气的时候才算。  
完蛋。已然忘记呼吸的约翰心里想。他现在是海上霸主的合法妻子了。

今天约翰·华生终于摆脱了他的海盗船卑微俘虏的身份，一跃成为船长夫人，地位与大副平起平坐——而大副雷斯垂德心想快拉倒吧，他只想船长少给自己添乱就好，让船长夫人好好管管这个脑子有病的海盗，不要动不动改航线钻风暴眼惹海怪。  
新婚日的夏洛克·福尔摩斯非常大方，除了船员之外，他请酒馆里每一个人喝酒，大家都上来祝贺。而新婚日的约翰·华生就没那么高兴了，他现在被俘虏专用的脚铐绑在酒吧吧台旁，给自己的丈夫递酒。  
等夏洛克喝得有些醉醺醺的时候，他拍着约翰的肩膀说现在可以带你去看看天堂岛的真容了。夏洛克从酒馆借了一匹马，把约翰绑好后丢在马背上，自己则牵着马在街上走，一路上都有陌生的路人恭喜他今天新婚快乐，甚至有不长眼的小孩也来恭喜约翰，约翰要不是嘴巴也被布条绑着早开骂了。但坐在马背上的约翰的确看到了破败不堪的街道，小摊上蝇蚊缠绕四处飞舞的货物，还有一位被太阳和海浪摧残到了看不出男女的老人，他伸出干瘪的手指讨钱，夏洛克停下来给了他一枚银币，他就说要为夏洛克做占卜。  
“我不随便给人占卜。”面对老人的纠缠，喝得有点上头的夏洛克仍能保有礼貌的微笑。  
“你的妻子会跟别的男人跑掉。”那个老人不顾夏洛克的反对，他说得很认真。  
夏洛克听后也笑得很真诚，他又递上去一枚金币，老人很快收下。  
“但你的妻子最后会回到你身边，还会给你生下子嗣。”  
“谢谢。”  
夏洛克得到这句话后，匆匆牵着马离开，约翰的马和老人擦肩而过的时候，约翰发现老人的眼眶都深深地凹陷下去，他却仍能感觉到老人的视线。  
真是海盗天堂岛 ，约翰心里暗想，别人新婚敢说这种话要钱，看到夏洛克碰了一鼻子灰，他就忍不住嘲讽几句：“我觉得他第一句占卜得很准，之后你收买他那句就假过了头吧哈哈哈哈，你这金币花的不值。”  
“诶，”夏洛克难得叹了口气，“你说孩子该起什么名字好啊？”  
约翰笑得更大声了，他显然不知道天堂岛的街上走的都是什么人，或者说走的是不是人。  
突然天气转阴开始飘起雨点，只穿着衬衫的约翰在马背上喊冷，夏洛克把外套披给他，接着说很快就到目的地了。  
最后夏洛克停在了一栋明显是妓馆的建筑物前，约翰愣在马背上，这是给他的新婚礼物吗，还是夏洛克终于操够男人了？  
妓馆的老板哈德森夫人亲自接待了他们，说已经准备好了上等的房间，热水和酒也能很快送到——听上去一切准备妥当，只是没有漂亮姑娘。夏洛克把约翰抱下来后松了绑，两人一前一后来到了最好的221房。  
今晚海盗船长似乎没有回到船上过夜的意思，而夏洛克解释说这也是海盗的规矩，新婚日当夜最好要在陆地上度过，预示着婚姻关系的稳固，讨个好兆头。  
“而且一般这种时候是会把妻子留在陆地上生孩子，看在你生不出来的份上，暂时也不用和我分开了，高兴吗？”  
“我不介意咱俩现在离婚，你去找个能生孩子的妻子，真的。”  
夏洛克拍拍床让约翰坐下说，约翰拉过房间里唯一一张扶手椅坐下，机警地环视了一圈房间。  
“约翰，有件事你得知道，现在我们的关系在公海上是受法律保护的，当然包括天堂岛，一旦你踏出这个房间逃走，正义的海盗会无偿把你带回我身边，而那些邪恶的海军就会用你要挟我，你考虑清楚了。”  
“那你给我介绍一下，等我逃回去之后，海军该怎么要挟你？”  
“很简单，用我的命换你的命，之类的。”  
“难道你会答应吗？”  
“会吧。”夏洛克没有一点犹豫，说得很轻松。  
约翰一时不知道怎么回击夏洛克的玩笑，因为自己居然有些当真了，他只能先仔细想了想，再开口反驳：“你不会为我那么做的，你是海盗，而且你还是夏洛克。”  
“但你是约翰。”  
约翰坐在椅子上，他被夏洛克认真的眼神盯的脸颊发烫：“但我不喜欢你。”  
“你只是觉得你不应该喜欢我，”夏洛克站起身走近约翰，捧着约翰圆圆的后脑，对着他敏感的耳朵低声说，“其实这个世界上你最喜欢的就是我。”  
夏洛克一定知道什么让人哑口无言的巫术，否则约翰不会一句话都说不出来。  
是该说他喜欢甲板上的污泥都比喜欢夏洛克还多呢？还是该说其实世界上他最讨厌的就是夏洛克呢？还是该痛骂夏洛克的厚颜无耻呢？那些恶毒的话语停留在约翰的舌尖，却怎么也发不出声来，唇齿呼之欲出的都不是拒绝和否定，吓得约翰只好闭紧嘴巴，在夏洛克温暖的怀抱里停顿了几个呼吸后，这位海盗新晋的合法妻子小声地请求道：  
“夏洛克，等你不喜欢我了，能不能把我送回伦敦港？我不认识回去的路。”  
“巧了，我也不认识，所以你就别回去了。”


	7. 今夜有暴风雨

在妓馆里度蜜月最明显的好处就是，不管约翰叫得有多响，都不会有人起疑心。就算衣衫不整，夏洛克也可以从容地拉开房间的门接过哈德森太太送来的晚饭，约翰则负责在床上享受着伦敦和海上都难得一见的和煦日光浴。但夏洛克如果问他现在是上午还是下午，约翰大概都要想好一会儿——这间小小的屋子里，就算太阳仍按时工作，对他们两人来说也没有昼夜的分别，他们靠在一起休息聊天，闷了随时都可以出门在天堂岛永不歇业的市场上闲逛，如果有兴致了还可以在这个房间里的各个平面上抱在一起滚上几轮。  
大部分时候夏洛克都挺有兴致的，做得多了的时候，约翰会捏着夏洛克的手臂问什么时候可以吃饭，他快饿坏了。夏洛克并不会觉得怎么扫兴，因为吃饱的约翰总是很有兴致，会乖乖坐在自己身上来一次骑乘，权当餐后运动了。  
日子好像过得太轻松愉悦了一些，夏洛克和约翰都忘记了他们的本职一样，他们像是手头有几个钱便完全不为未来考虑的愚蠢情侣，只顾着自己玩乐，等着现实来击醒他们。

所以说夏洛克不该提议去喝黑啤酒的，当他牵着约翰的手走进那家天堂岛最大最破旧的酒吧时，雷斯垂德大副带着船员把他的船长及其夫人团团围住，厉声喝问：“我们到底什么时候出海啊，福尔摩斯船长！”  
在他身后是大声抱怨自己快没钱的船员，约翰注意到已经比当初他们登岛的时候少了大半。雷斯垂德正好也说到此事了：“已经有不少人找了新东家了，等几天说不定我也走了。”  
约翰站在夏洛克身后有些担忧，回过味来才发现，海上宫殿号的船队土崩瓦解不是正好吗，他还可以坐看英国皇家海军攻下无敌的福尔摩斯船长，把他吊死在桅杆上。  
约翰抬起脸就能看到夏洛克白得不像话的后颈。约翰突然失了神，他想到那个时候，麻绳会在这里勒出很深的红印，然后行刑人把绳子放下来，夏洛克的尸身会被带回伦敦，接受毫无意义的宣判，最后挂在港口那些被风干的海盗旁边。  
约翰觉得自己应该去当个小说家，毕竟他因为自己想象的画面而有些透不过气来。夏洛克正忙着与雷斯垂德争辩到底什么时候再出海，没有注意到约翰突然惨白的脸色。  
雷斯垂德却一眼看到了：“你怎么啦，看起来像是得病了。”  
夏洛克这才回头看了看约翰，视线在他脸上快速游梭了一圈，替约翰回答道：“约翰也不想那么早出海，他喜欢天堂岛，远多过甲板和你们刺耳的歌声。”  
“可那歌都是你写的啊，船长！”  
夏洛克转身揽着约翰的肩表示不愿意再谈，他丢给雷斯垂德一句话，说下周他们就出发，叫雷斯垂德准备物资，不用太多，够一个月的航程就行。  
雷斯垂德没听到要募集船员的事，他想也不好自作主张，夏洛克一直有很多打算。

回到街上，没有喝到黑啤酒的夏洛克心情像天气一样突然转阴。约翰从自己的行囊里拿出了雨披，夏洛克就等他穿好后一起漫无目的地闲逛。等雨真的落下来的时候，没一会儿夏洛克就湿透了，他们站在漏雨的屋檐下面等雨停。平时多话的夏洛克现在反而一言不发，约翰没能找到话头，只好撑起雨披的下摆要夏洛克钻进来。  
夏洛克额前卷曲的发梢有水滴落，约翰的视线被那滴水吸引，再抬脸的时候，夏洛克已经凑上来了。  
“你马上就能回伦敦了——有人来接你回去了。”  
所以夏洛克才不愿意回到海上。约翰恍然大悟，现在海上可能有很多很多的军舰，在各个航线上追逐海盗旗的影子。  
约翰思前想后，最后只能小声问道：“你是不是要死了？”  
“可能吧。”夏洛克因这个问题发出一声嗤笑，“但我想皇宫里还是有几个人想尽力保住我的性命，毕竟我知道太多秘密了，就这样让我死去，女王都会觉得惋惜。”  
“你又在吹牛了……如果你真的知道些什么，他们也会逼你说出来的，夏洛克，那会让你生不如死。”  
“真正让我生不如死的，是我无法抗击的命运，我得先把你还回去了，约翰。”  
雨停了，夏洛克从约翰的怀抱和雨披里钻了出来，于是约翰也没有关心夏洛克要把自己还给谁，怎么还。他站在被雨打得泥泞的街道上，在夏洛克的注视下抖落雨披上的雨水，最后好好收在了自己的行囊里，毕竟总是还会再下雨的。

最后这一周夏洛克和约翰默契地恢复了船上早睡早起的作息，并且拒绝了纵欲过度，还在酒馆里和雷斯垂德碰了几次头，讨论所需物资的事情，俨然一副合格的船长及其夫人的做派。  
而这几次简短的碰头中，夏洛克告诉雷斯垂德他们很快就会被英国海军抓住，天堂岛上早就有他们的眼线，一旦思维宫殿号出海，不到五十海里远就会被击沉。  
雷斯垂德说那就找一搜新的船代替思维宫殿号，夏洛克这时候居然露出了愠怒的表情：“我是不会抛弃她的。”  
这时候约翰很难承认他居然会嫉妒一艘船。  
面对这样的沉船结局，明显经过大风大浪的雷斯垂德冷笑道：“既然你敢拿到台面上跟我说这么多，说明肯定有对策吧？”  
“当然，”夏洛克拍拍约翰的肩膀，“把皇家海军的船医交出去，对方就会放我们一马。”  
雷斯垂德这回居然显得有些舍不得：“船长，约翰可是你新娶回来没几天的，不用下这么大血本吧。”  
约翰实在听不下去了，他从桌边站起来，反正他马上就能回伦敦，这些也不关他事了。

夏洛克没有追出来，于是约翰就自己走回了哈德森的妓馆。  
他在回去的路上又遇到当初那位讨钱的老人，约翰翻遍了衣兜递上去一枚铜板，老人在手心里掂了掂后说：“他会死的。”  
约翰以为是钱太少了，这个家伙就会说得很难听，他也想学着夏洛克多给他一点，好让他说些好话出来，最后只好把包里的雨披交给老人。  
老人将雨披抓在手里掂了掂重量，然后披在身上，对约翰说道：“我可以让他活，但要牺牲你的长子给我。”  
“可我还没有什么长子。”  
“那就等你有的那天还我就行了。”  
这瘆人的许诺让约翰在阳光下脊背发寒，所以他回到伦敦后会娶妻生子吗？而当婴儿呱呱坠地后，这远在戈尔达岛的占卜师会夺走他和他妻子的孩子吗？  
“我知道你在想什么——那不对，必须是你和他的，不能是你和其他任何人的。”  
“……就算那不可能存在？”  
老人露出了一个古怪的笑容，约翰莫名觉得这就算是自己答应了这荒唐的要求，而就是这件事，让他笃定夏洛克肯定会整出什么邪门的巫术让自己受孕。  
约翰回到妓馆后想托哈德森太太再给自己买一件雨披，但夏洛克后脚就跟上来，约翰觉得自己不好解释是如何失去了雨披。他嘴巴张了张，最后只挤出一句他肚子饿了。  
夏洛克让约翰同那些妓馆里的女孩子一起去哈德森太太的厨房吃，因为他们快要出海了，身为还有很多事要做。  
而约翰很快就要离开海盗的世界。现在他坐在那些浓妆艳抹的女孩之间吃哈德森太太烧的蛤蜊粥，突然想起自己穿过一条和自己斜对面的小姐很像的裙子。  
约翰的蛤蜊粥突然变得索然无味，哈德森太太为他添了一勺红酱都没能挽留约翰返回房间的脚步。在约翰消失在厨房门外的时候，那些姑娘们七嘴八舌地议论起这个男人来，大抵就是一个中心思想：他不该嫁给一个将被绞死的海盗，正确的做法是同财宝一起留在岛上，让他的男人去送死。

离岛那天，雷斯垂德只带了五个人来见夏洛克。  
约翰站在夏洛克身边，他们在起航前做戈尔达岛传统的祷告仪式，雷斯垂德嘀咕着谢天谢地这艘船大概只需要八个人就能开动了，夏洛克还纠正说六个人绰绰有余。  
因为听说出海就是送死，大部分的海盗都去找新东家了，约翰突然也认识到了海盗世界的残酷，不存在忠诚和荣誉之心的海盗只追求生存和利益。  
但谁又不是在追求生存和利益。  
站在船长室的露台看到码头远去，约翰被海风吹得都开始觉得冷了。  
“其实，你可以一直在岛上活下去吧？毕竟皇家海军也不敢进攻戒备森严的天堂岛。”  
“那就算不上是海盗了，”夏洛克说着把桌子上的杂物抹到一边，摆出了两只玻璃杯，“我们喝两杯吧？庆祝你从我身边逃脱——如果我真的死了，身为合法妻子的你继承我的名誉和财产，你这次逃亡是我默许的，所以我仍可以保留我们的关系。”  
“好啊。然后我会找其他人结婚，用你的钱过得逍遥自在，然后偶尔去伦敦港拜访你被吊死的惨状。”  
约翰举起酒杯一饮而尽。  
思维宫殿号以罕见的低速慢慢在海上行驶，慢慢脱离了戈尔达岛的守护，坐在桌子后的夏洛克牵着约翰的手，引他靠近一些，好抬头从约翰的唇间去汲些酒液。  
夏洛克的手来到约翰的腰间，要去扯他的裤带，约翰紧紧握住夏洛克的手，却发不出拒绝的音节：“我不想你死。”  
“我也不想，你松开手吧。”

约翰被剥光了裤子后被夏洛克抱在怀里，面对面坐在夏洛克阴茎上。因为之前在岛上充足的性爱，约翰变得很适合插入，夏洛克只需要稍稍按摩几次约翰里面，就能扶正阴茎直直滑到底。  
这个姿势让他们很方便看清彼此和接吻，夏洛克轻声哄着约翰要他别那么紧绷，多少自己动一动，约翰却咬着夏洛克的耳朵问他死到临头了还怎么放松。  
夏洛克无奈地想看来这次全要自己出力了，约翰连临别的时候都不肯让自己轻松一些。他不顾约翰在自己颈窝里偷偷抹眼泪的模样，直接掐起约翰的腰大开大合地抽送。约翰在海上霸主的腿上被颠得像是暴风雨里的船，过了几轮才跟上对方的速度，踩着夏洛克椅子旁的书堆和夏洛克一同用力。  
夏洛克没能在这个速度和力道下坚持太久，他在一次抽送后将约翰向后推倒在桌面上，约翰不顾自己被磕疼的后背，紧紧用双手抱着夏洛克的胳膊。夏洛克要他在桌子上收起腿，约翰就用脚趾抓着桌面的边缘，尽力敞开腿给夏洛克使用。  
夏洛克下身和约翰紧紧相贴，约翰仰躺在桌面上，看不到约翰表情的夏洛克也没有试图同他说些什么，而是又提了些速度。约翰的身体熟练地随着夏洛克的抽送紧缩，分泌肠液弄湿了夏洛克的桌面。夏洛克这回没像往常一样笑约翰为什么这么湿，而是抬起约翰的腿架在自己肩上，这样约翰就不会太过于辛苦。  
约翰在坚硬的桌面上艰难地移动着腰身，想更靠近一点，因为夏洛克将他不停地顶得更远，而他又没有可以抓握的地方保持原位。与此同时，后穴被撑开插入的感觉快搅坏他的意识了，他甚至能用那一圈绷紧的肌肉感受到夏洛克阴茎上凹凸不平的青筋。因为疼痛或是快感，约翰会突然收紧后穴，夏洛克抽送的动作会被迫放缓。海上霸主掐着约翰的臀尖分散他的注意力，等约翰放松的那个瞬间会抽出来再一下顶到底，约翰一时间会疼得乱抓，而夏洛克则享受到了一次来自约翰滚烫身体用力的吸吮。  
夏洛克的撞击太过猛烈，约翰甚至感受到整个房间都在颤抖，直到那些爆炸声开始震耳欲聋的时候，约翰才意识到他们正受到袭击。  
“夏…夏洛克？”  
“她可以再撑一会儿。”  
可我快撑不住了。约翰已经没力气说出这句话了，他用最后的力气抓着夏洛克漂亮的海盗外套，最后哭着射在了自己的肚皮上。

夏洛克在颠簸的船上抱紧他的合法妻子，像是期盼着约翰能生下子嗣一样在他身体深处播下种子。但这次结束之后甚至没有亲吻，连清理都很草率，夏洛克没有一点拖沓地为约翰穿好了衣服，最后扶着他走出了船长室。在看到那些红色的士兵出现在思维宫殿号的甲板上后，约翰有关皇家海军的记忆又涌现出来了。  
场景就像是他又回到了马克的船上，不过现在他脖子上多了一把短刀。  
“约翰·华生，曾隶属于英国皇家海军战舰，是一名随船军医——我现在以他做人质，要求与你们的船长对话。”  
甲板上的士兵动作都停下了，他们在等指挥官的进一步指示。  
约翰仍然有些站不稳，他不露声色地靠在夏洛克怀里，刀晃得约翰眼睛有些睁不开了，所以他没看清走来的人是谁。看身高肯定不是马克。  
但约翰怎么也没想到船长是詹姆斯·莫利亚提，他该因为四年前那场叛变烂在监狱里啊。  
“福尔摩斯夫妇，你们好，”带着假发的船长向他们脱帽致意，“很抱歉打扰了你们浪漫的旅行，但我想你俩现在都得跟我回伦敦了。”  
约翰闭紧了眼睛，好像世界在他被夏洛克俘虏后整个颠倒了，死刑犯从罪名洗脱，而他心甘情愿地成为海盗的所有物。  
“那会是相当久的一段旅程，船长，你有橙子吗，我想约翰会需要橙子的。”  
“现在轮到你交出人质了，船长。”  
身着红衣的士兵们在莫利亚提的授意下重新端起了枪，于是夏洛克亲吻了约翰的耳后，最后松开了手。


End file.
